Fairy Tail's Angel
by Amazing Lucy-Chan
Summary: Angel is Fiore's runaway princess! She runs away to Fairy Tail but will the whole guild fall for her? Or will her big brother take her home?
1. Chapter 1: Fiore's Runaway Princess!

**Who should be with this OC? Tell me in reviews! Well I dont own Fairy Tail only the Oc's but Hiro Mashima does (love that guy!) Well lets get to reading now!**

**Chapter 1: Fiore's Runaway Princess!**

* * *

><p>Angel brushed her light pink hair over and over again, making sure to get all the knots out. It was down to her mid back and a little lighter than Natsu's. Her bangs were on the sides of her face all the way to her chin, framming her sun-kissed skin. She wore a bright blue mini skirt like Lucy's with a white V-neck shirt that showed her large chest fairly well. She grabbed her white, hoodless, jacket and slipped it on. She had two feathers, pink and white, on the back of her head and a tatoo on her back of two tiny pink wings in the mid-center. She grabbed her bright blue mini bookbag, packed full with a brush, cellphone, money, a toothbrush, toothpaste, deoderant, her undergarments, some clothes, and a neclace with a light pink stone carved into a wing. she was ready to go so she walked out on her balcony and reached to the back of her head, plucking a feather from the two and heald it up in-between her middle and index finger and said quietly "Feather Magic! Feather Carridge" And just like that the feather turned huge and she got in it, flying way up high into the sky and to the only place she wanted to go, Fairy Tail.<p>

She was in the feather for quiet some time till she peeked over the side and saw Fairy Tails gates. The feather lowered to the ground and dissapeared, leaving a small feather floating down. Angel reached up and grabbed it, putting it back in her hair then turning to the large, heavy wooden doors."Fairy Tail..." Angel said, smiling to herself as she walked inside the large guild. Several of the men in Fairy Tail stared at her with huge hearts in their eyes and nose bleeds. "So pretty..." They sang, hands clasped together and swaying. Angel walked up to Master Makarov and he almost fell off his perch on the bar. "Your Fi-" She clasped her hand over his mouth. "Shhh quiet no one must know who I am!" She whispered to him. He nodded and she took her hand away.

"So you want to join?" Makarov said, stroking his beard. "Mhm can I?" Angel asked, almost begging. "Of course you can! We always let pretty girls in!" Makarov said, eyeing her. Her eyebrow twitched angrily. "Thats good I've always wanted to join" She said through gritten because the perverted master was eyeing her chest now. "Ok follow me so we can get you your stamp." The old man said, leading her upstairs. "So where do you want it?" Makarov asked. She pulled her shirt up a little, showing her stomach. "My side please and I want it blue" She said. He stamped her and she turned and left.

She stepped down the stairs and saw a blonde girl reading one of Angels personal favorites: Beauty and the Beast. Angel rushed up to her. "Wow I love Beauty and the Beast!" Angel said, smiling brightly. "Really me too! Hey I havent seen you aroud here before are you new?" The blonde asked, looking her over. "Yep Im Angel" She said, smiling happily. "Really? Im Lucy!" Lucy said, shaking Angel's hand. "Can I be on your team Lucy? I really haven't met everyone yet." Angel said, looking over at the now growing group of guys with nosebleeds and hearts for eyes. She anime sweat-dropped. "Also I think I'd be safe with you then them" She said, gesturing to the now HUGE! group of fanboys. "Oh my god..." Lucy said, looking the group over. She reconized Fried/Freed, Elfman, Bixlow, Alzack, Master Makarov, Wakaba, Macao, Loke, Hibiki, and Happy...WAIT HAPPY! Lucy anime fell at the sight of the cat and grabbed Angel's wrist, dragging her to her house.

"Lucy were are we going?" Angel asked, her wrist starting to hurt. "My house, you'll be safe there!" She said, opening the door. "Yo Luce!" Natsu said, flashing his famous toothy grin. The two girls panted from running, Lucy looked over at Natsu. "H-hi Natsu" Lucy panted out then glanced from Angel to Natsu. "NATSU!" Lucy yelled, shoving Angel behind her. "Hey Lucy whats that for!" Angel yelled, pushinbg her out of the way. "He's not affected..." Lucy said, amazed. "Affected by what?" Natsu asked. "Angels beauty" Lucy said simply. Angel snorted. "Just by hearing him I can tell he's too dense for it to affect him" Natsu glared. "What'd you say?" She shook her head. "Nothing, Pinky" She looked at him with a mocking smirk. "Your one to talk! Your hair color is the same as mine!" Natsu yelled, pointing a a accusing finger at Angel. "Guess your right but oh well." She shrugged, looking away from him. 'Wonder what older brother is doing' She thought.

With Princess Angel's older brother, King Shanyuu

"King Shanyuu! Princess Angelina is gone!" King Shanyuu's loyal servant and best friend Tenchi cried, running up to him with a large book and staff in hand. "What! Tenchi round up the royal guards! I want my baby sister found!" King Shanyuu yelled, slamming his staff down and at least 20 guards rose from the ground. "Find her!" He yelled, watching the soldiers run out of the palace.

Back With Angel

Angel was sitting at the bar in Fairy Tail, looking over at the men who were not being crazed fanboys anymore because she gave all of them one picture of her in a bikini poseing, thanks to the help of newly met Levy. She sighed, drinking her tea. "Whats wrong Angel?" Mirajane asked her. "Nothing I want to go on a mission so bad." Angel said, mopeing. "Go ask Natsu then!" Mirajane said cheerily. "Ok Mira thanks!" Angel said, walking over to Natsu. "Hey Natsu wanna go on a mission?" Angel asked, looking at him. Once Natsu heard 'mission' he was up and blazing. "Hell yeah! Lets go!" Natsu yelled. "Ok follow me!" She held the mission paper out to him and walked to the bridge, drawing a feather from her hair. "Get on" Angel said. He refused so she shoved him on and got on after, the feather taking off way up high.

When they landed at least 20 royal soldiers surrounded them. Natsu was all better when they said it. "Princess Angelina I have found you at last." King Shanyuu said. "Brother..." Angel said, hatred in her voice.

* * *

><p>How was it? PERFECT! Gotta luv my oc's! till next time! Ja-Ne~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Brother!

**Chapter 2! Oh no poor angel! well i dont own fairy tail but hiro mashima does aaaaand COOKIE! now you may read!**

**Chapter 2: Brother!**

* * *

><p>Angel glared. "Brother.." She said, hatred in her voice. "Oh baby sister why did you leave our beautiful castle?" King Shanyuu asked, brushing a loose strand of his spikey, short black hair from his face. "That place is no castle its a prison!" Angel yelled, clinching her fists. Natsu watched the brother and sisters quarrel, amazed that Angel was really a run-away princess. "Oh dear baby sister dont be so cruel, if I let you go outside people would try to kidnap you." King Shanyuu said, his slight smile pissing Angel off. "You lie! You never ecknowledged me or even cared to see me!" Angel yelled, the air around them whipping around and blowing furiously. "Princess Angelina you must return to the palace! Your a princess not a commoner." Tenchi said, gripping his staff harder. "Maybe I like being normal!" Angel yelled, the wind billowing harder.<p>

A soft tinkling noise rang out and Angel fell to the ground, passed out. A woman with a bright red kimono with black, long straight hair approached with a small bell with light pink wings painted on it and a japanese symbol that means wings. "The winged angel sleeps to this holy song." The woman said, smiling slightly to the sleeping girl. "Lady Kitamine thank you for coming." King Shanyuu said, the wind around them returning normal. "Anything for you, my king." Kitamine said, looking to the fire dragon slayer who was standing infront of Angel, his body blazing in flames. "Ah, so I see this boy is protective of her." Kitamine said, a sly smile on her face. "Your not taking Angel." Natsu growled, glaring at them. "She's royalty she has to come home." Tenchi said, readying his staff. "It doesnt matter if she's royalty or not. She's a member of Fairy Tail and it wont be the same without her!" Natsu roared.

Angel opened her eyes and felt enormous het and when she looked up she saw Natsu standing there on fire. She stook up shakily and drew a feather from her hair. "Feather Magic! Feather Carridge!" She yelled and a larger feather appeared and she pushed Natsu on it and the feather flew off. "Angel!" Natsu yelled but got sick and passed out. "Brother, Tenchi, Lady Kitamine, I will go with you back home if youpromise to leave Fairy Tail alone." Angel said, her fists clinched at her sides. "Of course baby sister now come, lets go home." King Shanyuu said, leading her to a carridge. She looked back at the feather in the air and grabbed it. 'Natsu must have made it back to the guild' Angel thought, putting the feather in her hair and got in the carridge. She looked out of the window, smiling softly as it approached the castle.

Angel frowned. 'The castle...' She thought, glaring at it. "Baby sister something wrong?" King Shanyuu asked with his silky voice. "Nothing brother..." She said angrily. Tenchi made a sweeping motion and suddenly with a pink poof she turned into a pink dove. "W-what happened!" Angel cried out, flapping her wings. "Just so you cant escape." Tenchi said. Angel flew out the carridge window and towards Fairy Tail. After flying for a while she saw the gates of Fairy Tail and flew inside. She landed on the counter and yelled at Mirajane. "Mira! Mira! Its me Angel! I was turned into a bird!" Angel cried out. Mirajane looked at her. "Oh my Angel how did this happen!" Mirajane cried out, holding her head.

"Well you know King Shanyuu's royal advisor Tenchi?" Angel asked, flapping her wings. "Yes of course!" Mirajane said, nodding. "Well he turned me into this!" Angel cried out, flying slightly in the air. "Oh my how do we undo this?" Mirajane said until Natsu slammed in the doors yelling "Angel is a princess!"

* * *

><p>sorry if it was short!<p>

next one will be longer promise!

well until then!

Ja-Ne~


	3. Chapter 3: What Else?

Chapter** 3! Angels now a pink dove! How will she change back? Well your going to have to read to find out! And I dont own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does! Now start reading! **

**Chapter 3: What Else?**

* * *

><p>Mirajane looked at Angel who was looking around at the guild, shocked faces looking at her.<p>

"A-Angel?" Mirajane said, looking at the small pink bird.

"I-Im sorry for not telling you..." Angel said, bowing her birdy head.

A bright pink poof cloud appeared and Angel was human, sitting on the bar with her head bowed.

"Angel your human now..." Mirajane said, still staring at her.

Angel looked at her hands then looked up at them. "Im sorry for lieing.." AAngel said, looking away.

"Its ok Angel! Even though your a princess you must have your reasons for running away from the Royal City to come here." Lucy said, smiling to her.

Angel smiled softly to herself and said "Yes I always was ignored there by my big brother, King Shanyuu. He always acted as if he loved me in public but it was a act. He never really did care."

"You mean that black-haired freak was your brother!" Natsu yelled, pointing at her.

She snorted at his denseness."Of course stupid!" Angel yelled, sighing at his stipidity.

"Well anyways he's probably going to look for me and all this stuff is happening right before my birthday well go figure he never celebrated it anyways" She said, shrugging.

"No way Angel! Its your birthday!" Gray yelled out, jumping up.

"Well of course what did you think I didnt have one?" Angel sneered, smirking at him.

"We gotta celebrate it then!" Gray yelled out, fist pumping the air.

"G-Gray-sama your clothes.." Juvia said, blushing madly.

"Oh shit! How'd that happen?" He yelled, scrambling to get his clothes on.

"Fine but I want a fancy party so I can make fun of you in a tux Gray!" Angel said, giggling evily to herself.

"Fine..." Gray mumbled, turning and walking out to go get a tuxedo.

Angel walked with Lucy to borrow a dress from her and they were living together.

When they opened the door they saw Natsu in a tux and Happy in a little red bowtie.

Angel giggled furiously to herself, obviously dieing of laughter.

Lucy kicked them out and handed Angel a sparkly white dress that went to just above her knee's and bunched at the sides

.Angel slipped on her knee high black boots with heels and turned to Lucy.

Lucy was wearing a purple sparkly dress thats down to her ankles and a long slash up one of the sides.

They walked down the streets to Fairy Tail, Angel beaming happily.

"Here we are!" Lucy said, smiling along with Angel.

Lucy stepped in first then Angel but Angel recieved many gasps from girls and nosebleeds from men.

She blushed furiously and walked up to the bar.

"Wow Angel your beautiful!" Happy said, noming on a fish.

Angel smiled at the cute little cat.

"Thanks Happy!" Angel said, a slight blush still on her face.

"Wow Angel you look so pretty!" Mirajane said, smiling happily.

"Thanks Mira you too!" Angel replied, smiling at the barmaid.

A hot hand rested on Angels shoulder and she jumped, loking behind her to see a smiling Natsu.

"Can I dance with you Angel?" Natsu asked, still smiling his goofy grin,

"Sure Natsu" Angel said, smiling too.

Natsu lead her to the dance floor and they started to do the waltz.

She looked around, seeing everyone staring and looked down, blushing madly.

"You ok?" Natsu whispered, looking at her red face.

She nods, still dancing.

The song ended and she ran outside for some air.

She sat beside the large bell, looking down at the far away ground.

Natsu walked up from behind her, sitting down next to her.

"Hey Natsu sorry for ruining the dance Im kinda scared of dancing infront of people." Angel said, her face still red.

"Oh its ok Angel! I thought it was cute how you were embarrased." He said, looking up towards the stars.

He looked over to her, watching as she studyed the stars.

"Huh what Na-" She turned to him and felt lips crashing on hers.

They were warm and soft and she just looked at him.

When Natsu kissed her he thought...

I Love A Princess

* * *

><p>How was it? Sorry if Natsu was OOC-ish but I'll try harder next time! Until then! Ja-Ne~<p> 


End file.
